Antecedent to Fred Jr
by Draco-wakeup
Summary: Companion to Harry Potter and the Unprecedented Situations.  Fred leaves Angelina and George for the order, and they start life together Anew. 3- shot.
1. Chapter 1

Companion to Harry Potter and the Unprecedented Situations

Brotherly Love

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, nor do I own the Harry Potter characters or franchise.

Warning: Story contains lemons and mature language.

Tri- Shot

Fred Realizes his brother is smitten

**Fred POV:**

Teasing Angelina, I graze her earlobe with my lips and she quivers delighted. Her hands playfully shove me away as she laughs amused. George glances at us briefly, the tips of his ears red as he restocks the shelves to busy his mind and fingers.

The fact that my brother, my exact half, fancies my girl is enough to give me a reason to give him a hard time. I know he does more than fancy her. Every night in our flat, I hear him murmur her name softly, lovingly through the wall in his sleep. He loves her, and even though we have been dating for about three years, his devotion to her is unwavering. Apparently, the fact that we are identical means we have the same taste in woman. Bugger.

"Gred? I think it is about time you go into hiding. People suspect that we host Potterwatch, and I don't wish for you to be at the receiving end of a death eater wand. Agreed?" Waiting for his response, I conceder Angelina's safety. I haven't told either of them yet, but I was offered a spy position for the order. Angelina can't be with me if I take the job, but I haven't figured out a way to break it to her gently. I love her with my entire being, but like Harry with Ginny, I can't have her associated with me if I am willingly endangering myself.

If there was anyone in the world that I trusted with her, it was George. We were equally skilled with magic, and we equally loved her. Standing, I ran my fingers through my growing hair irritated, and Angelina watched with a frown. Her dark fingers reached for my hand, but I snatched it back. I couldn't leave her with hope of my return, I decided. If I was killed it was better for her to settle for someone who could care for her just as well, if not better than me.

"Ange, I love you. I took a spy position for the order and I will be given a ministry position. I refuse to have you and George involved. George will care for you until or if I return." Looking at George, he nods with understanding, but confusion is the main emotion present. Angelina looks like she is on the verge of crying, and I sigh, kneeling and pressing my lips to her hair.

"Go to Aunt Muriel's, and keep safe" I plead to them both, my voice quivering, "I love you both."

Standing, I hug my brother tightly for the last time, before Apperating to the ministry.


	2. Chapter 2

Companion to Harry Potter and the Unprecedented Situations

Brotherly Love

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, nor do I own the Harry Potter characters or franchise.

Warning: Story contains lemons and mature language.

Tri- Shot

Angelina and George are surprised

**Angelina's POV:**

_Pregnant? No… impossible. One drunken night and I'm Pregnant?_

Looking at the projection in the room, the healer points out the visible parts of the fetus but I can't focus on her words. My eyes are frozen on the small solid figure in the projection with disbelief. My hands caress my torso absentmindedly as I consider my options.

_Abortion? Could I remove the fetus of the child that has the wrong twin as its father? Would George hate me? Could I raise a child during a war?_

Questions, millions of them swim in my head as I consider this. The healer seems to notice my state of shock, her words float without meaning in the room as she watches concerned.

"Are you okay dear?" she questions.

_Of course not. _I crave to say this, but I refuse to snap at her. She wasn't the one who betrayed the love of her life for his twin. Instead I remain quiet.

She turns her back, grabbing a few parchments and handing them to me. _Unexpected pregnancy's, what to expect with child rearing, Options for young mothers… _title after title jump for my attention. Holding every single one close, I thank her and excuse myself. I need to discuss this with George; I can't hide something like this from him. Ignoring the healer's protest, I Apperate; nearly falling over as I land in our shared flat in muggle London.

George is there; his feet are propped on the coffee table as he reads the profit. Glancing past it, his brows raise at my clearly disgruntled figure.

"What happened love?" He looks concerned, his butterscotch eyes and likeness to Fred causes my eyes to water in shame and embarrassment. I can not bring myself to be rude, snappy, or judgmental. George is always wonderful to me, and this is just as much my fault as his.

His eyes widen as he scrutinizes the parchments in my arms, and he jumps up in surprise. He looks at me in disbelief, and all I can do is nod before bursting into tears. He pauses, his lips tight together as he crosses the room and gathers me into his arms firmly. Smoothing out my hair, he sweetly murmurs to me that it is not as bad as it seems, and gradually I see his reasoning and calm down. Fred has been missing for months; he could be dead for all we know. This baby could be a positive thing. Fred left me with George, and maybe moving on is best. I could learn to love his twin right?

George seems to relax when I quiet down, and leads me to the couch. We talk endlessly, seriously about our decision. Financially, the joke shop has given us the money to support a child. George seems excited overall about the pregnancy, and even though I feel guilt about it, it doesn't take much for me to imagine a red headed child in our arms.

I mention abortion and adoption, and George looks at the floor. He shakes his head in denial, but I continue. I bring up the war, and the unsure future. I mention how Voldemort can very likely win the war.

Sweetly, kindly, George refuses to believe my point. "He won't, Harry won't let him. Faith is a good thing to have Angelina."

George leans forward, placing both of his hands over my slight belly with a smile. "This may have been unexpected, but I won't let anything happen to you or our baby if you let us keep it. I love you, just as much if not more than Fred. Let me prove it with this baby."

I nod, my insides flutter as he leans in and kisses my cheek. Deep inside I morn my loss of Fred, as I turn my head and Kiss Georges lips, welcoming the unknown as I accept Georges promises.


	3. Chapter 3

Companion to Harry Potter and the Unprecedented Situations

Brotherly Love

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, nor do I own the Harry Potter characters or franchise.

Warning: Story contains lemons and mature language.

Tri- Shot

Fred Jr.

**George's POV:**

Angie smiles softly, gesturing for me to join her as she breast feeds my son. Fred grunts, his dark face scrunched up with greed as he suckles, and Angelina laughs amused. Her chocolate skin matches his perfectly as she cradles him to her breast, his bright red hair almost comedic as it collides with his skin tone. Kneeling at her side, I reach over and stroke his fuzzy head, wondering how my twin was fairing as a spy. It had been almost a year since I had last seen him, and Angelina and I decided to honor my brother by naming our son after him. In an odd way, it was fitting. Fred gave me Angelina to protect, and we ended up with Fred Jr. the same night in a drunken, depressed fling.

I love Angelina, and I Love my son. But the way our family came to be seemed like it would make a good reality show, I mused with a smile.

Standing, I kissed her neck, tracing her collarbone with my lips as I slowly massaged her shoulders. She immediately relaxed as her body molded into the chair, and her eyes closed in appreciation. I continued to massage her muscles, as Fred suckled, his tiny grunts and her light moans the only audible noise for a large amount of time. My lips reached the curve of her breast, and she shivered as her breath hitched. She held our son closer, tilting her neck up in enjoyment as I teased the sensitive skin on her available breast. Fred began to whine as he finished his dinner, and I pulled away with a light sigh. Taking his body into my arms, I plucked the burp rag from Angelina and propped Fred against my chest, patting his back lightly as his head rested on my shoulder and over the rag.

Angelina watched curious, her gray/ green eyes sparkling with humor as she crossed her arms over her exposed chest. "I never thought I would say it, but for a first time father your good at it. I almost enjoy this serious side of you." She teased as she stood and crossed the room; pausing at the door. "When you put him to bed, join me in ours. I'll be waiting Mr. Weasley." Her eyes shot me a playful wink, as she left the room and exited down the hall.

Chuckling lightly, I took her place at the rocking chair as I tried to get Fred to burp. He slowly grew fussy, his body wiggling on my chest as he grunted. Luckily for Angelina and I, he wasn't much of a crier, but his grunts were quiet cute.

After a long moment, he finally spat up a bit. Wiping his face, I caressed his soft red hair with amazement. I couldn't believe I had a son, and with the one woman I loved secretly for years. Full, warm, and burped, Fred yawned. Laughing lightly at his scrunched face, I got up and placed him in his bed. Fred grunted, as he drifted to sleep.

Leaving the door open, and checking the wards I placed to alert us if something was wrong with him, I left the room and crossed the hall, eagerly approaching our door. The door was open a smidgen, and with a wide smile I pushed it open.

Angelina was in bed, her lips parted slightly as she seductively smiled at me. Her normally braded hair was undone, her dark and smooth tresses cascaded over her shoulders as she sat up and motioned for me to join her. Noticing her lack of attire, I striped to my knickers, before slipping into bed with her.

Pulling her to my body, I watched her face for any signs of discontent, but she only kissed my neck with enthusiasm as her fingers caressed around my back and towards my knickers. Knowing this was the first time since Fred's birth that we had attempted to be intimate, I carefully positioned myself over her body and grazed my lips over her full breast. Her back arched in appreciation, and curiosity overcame me. Noticing she was still slightly dripping breast milk from feeding Fred, my tongue gently grazed over her sensitive nipple, and she shivered, her body wiggling with pleasure underneath me. The taste was slightly sweet, and tangy, and I smiled with amusement.

Moving my lips down her chest and across her torso, she rested her fingers on my face, her eyes slightly worried as she pulled away self conscious. Confused, I caressed her soft skin at her hip as I waited for an explanation.

She looked down at the sheets, her face holding a small frown. "The stretch marks… and the stretching of everything else… I'm a bit worried that you won't like sex with me now… now that Im a bit used up from birthing Fred…" She whispered, and I shook my head, my lips forming into a small smile as I leaned in and kissed her inner thigh.

"Angie, I find your strength and body amazing. The fact that you're the mother of my son won't change anything. Im sure things are different concerning you, but I assure you that I will enjoy myself. I want this to be enjoyable for you too though, If anything doesn't feel right tell me and I'll stop." I warned, my voice playful but with a hint of seriousness. She nodded, laying back and parting her legs for me to continue.

Working slowly, I kissed up her thigh and nudged her folds with my tongue, her hips bucked slightly with a small moan of approval. Reassured that she was going to be fine, I prodded my mouth against her moist cunt, my tongue hunting for her pleasure spot. Stroking my tongue inside her briefly, she jolted surprised, but held my head to her core. After briefly caressing every inch of her folds with my mouth, I focused on her sweet spot, my lips tugging and nibbling her sensitive clit. She moaned louder, her breaths releasing in pants as her fingers curled into my hair, her nails grazing the curve of my neck with enthusiasm as I nipped and teased her.

Pulling my face back to hers, Angelina licked my lips slowly, her eyes watching me steadily as her fingers grazed my back and around to my torso. Slipping her fingers past my knickers, she grasped my length and started stroking. Grunting, I rested my hips between her legs and bucked my hips, causing her to grab my manhood tighter and pump faster. The moans grew from my lips, as I kissed her with need, my hands massaging her breast and she pulled me, guiding me to her now dripping folds. Smiling mischievously, and very aware of my hard on, I pulled back and stifled a chuckle as her features shifted from lust to confusion.

"I had something new I wanted to try… but I was waiting for the right moment…" I murmured, leaning in to place lingering kisses along her jaw. She nodded, her eyes growing amused as she teased the tip of my errection with her fingers.

With a slight groin, I pulled back, chills coursing up my arms as I shivered with desire. "Bloody hell Ange…" I panted flustered, trying to think.

She only smiled widely, her eyes glinting amused as she watched me expectantly. "Right…" I murmured, fully aroused, and forced myself off the bed.

"This better be bloody brilliant" She sighed, her voice slightly annoyed.

Ignoring her briefly, I rummaged through the closet until I reached the tiny packet of pills I was expecting to use. These small purple beauties were of my newest adult line, exclusively for the purpose of heightening your sense of bodily feelings. Smiling widely at my findings, I slipped one out, intent on giving Angelina a night she would certainly remember.

Returning to bed, I held the pill out to her and explained its purpose. She listened intently, her smile widening as she took it, and dry swallowed with ease. Her pupils widened as she watched me intently, before grabbing my face and kissing my lips with enthusiasm. Sighing in relief against her lips, I sat on the bed and pulled her body to straddle mine. She panted excitedly, her body quivering in intense need as she easily took over.

Pushing me to the headboard, she kissed my neck lovingly as her erect nipples brushed over my chest. My cock quivered against her thighs as I moaned, my hands caressing and massaging her bullocks. Angelina mewed with lust, her legs spreading more as she lowered her body over my now throbbing member.

We made love slowly, her hips rolling over my own as she thrusted herself at such agonizing speeds. The pills seemed to help her relax and enjoy herself immensely, much to my pleasure and relief. After a long, loving, blissful session, she curled to my chest, still connected to me in the most sexual of ways. Stroking her long fuzzy hair, I kissed her neck and considered myself blessed to have such a wonderful woman.

We both jumped at a crackle, as someone apperated into our room. Angelina fumbled off of me, as we franticly searched for our wands. A nervous voice startled us, as he quickly turned his back on us.

"Blimey kids… It's good to see you both…" Fred murmured, hurt and amusement echoing in his voice.

Angelina's eyes watered up as he spoke, and I looked away flushed as I hurried into my knickers. Conjuring her robe, she tugged it on embarrassed as her eyes remained glued to my brother. Fred slowly turned to face us when I cleared my throat.

Fred's eyes scanned me with slight betrayal, but mostly understanding. He shrugged, his lips tugging into a smile as he turned to glance at Angelina.

"I expected this, truly, but now I have to ask… Is he better than me?" Amusement and teasing predominate as he chuckled.

Angelina blushed, tucking her hair behind her ears. "It's lovely to see you too Fred." She sighed, joining my side as she took my hand.

Fred's laugh grew, as he ran his fingers through his mess of red hair. "We don't have much time, but I have to know what I missed in the past year…"

"Time?" I wondered, curious as to his meaning.

"Hogwarts is going to war soon… We don't have a lot of time to catch up, but I want to know important details before we join in on the action." He admitted, and Angelina tightened her grip on my hand. We both realized this could make or break Voldemort. We could leave hiding if we won.

Pulling Angelina with me, we both embraced him happily, before I properly dressed and helped lead them to Fred Jr. room. Fred's eyes widened surprised, but he wondered in with curiosity and amazement.

"You both had a busy year?" He whispered, his head peering over the crib to view his nephew. He laughed fully, causing me and Angie to flinch as we expected Fred to wake. Thankfully he didn't. "Interesting mix… Red hair and brown complexion? Kid better grow a since of humor, he will need it." Fred teased, "What did you name my adorable nephew?"

"Fred Weasley Jr." Angelina smiled, her head resting tiredly at my side. Fred's eyes grew surprised as his smile widened.

"Thanks! Let's hope he has his father's looks and my personality aye?" Fred's whisper sounded proud as he stroked the child's face softly. After a long moment, Fred pulled away, checking his watch.

"It's time to go fight brother…" He murmured, his brow rising as I gave Angelina a parting and long kiss goodbye. She nodded in understanding, wiping her eyes as she pulled Fred into a hug.

"As much as I am dying to fight with you both, I have other responsibilities…" She whispered, glancing at our baby. "Please return safe the pair of you?"

We only nodded, unable to promise anything as we apperated to the outskirts of Hogwarts. Angelina's tear streaked eyes causing my throat to harden.

**AN: I hope this was satisfying! I wanted to explain there relationship better, as it pertains to my story HPUS. Comments are much loved and cherished! **


End file.
